Abang Ganteng Penjual Nasi Goreng
by Razen Kukang Unyu
Summary: Alkisah, di suatu tempat nun jauh di sana, hiduplah seorang Abang-Abang ganteng bak pangeran idaman. Namanya, sebut saja Bruno. Umurnya sekitar kepala dua, ngakunya kuliah tehnik. Bekerja sambilan jadi penjual nasi goreng malem-malem. AU, Toolship.
_**Story By:**_ **Razen** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Kazuki Takahashi, Masahi Satou, Masahiro Hikokubo.**

 _ **Rate: K**_

 _ **Genre: Parody & Romance.**_

 _ **Warning: Parody-Indonesian style,**_ **beberapa bahasa daerah** _ **, typo, AU, Fanon, some mistakes EYD, OOC, non-baku.**_

 _ **A/N:**_ **Permisi, saya mau kabur.**

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Abang Ganteng Penjual Nasi Goreng**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Alkisah, di suatu tempat nun jauh di sana, hiduplah seorang Abang-Abang ganteng bak pangeran idaman. Namanya, sebut saja Bruno. Katanya, sih, nama aslinya itu Antinomy, entah mengapa nyasar kejauhan jadi Bruno. Menurut kabar angin, itu nama dari Pak Polisi Ushio yang sering mengeluh namanya yang susah disebut dan seenaknya nyebar titah ngawur memanggilnya demikian. Berdasarkan cara mainstream cap cip cup dari daftar buku Nama-Nama Keren Bayi Laki-Laki.

Disanggah pun percuma, warga sekitar keburu ikut-ikutan si Pak Polisi.

Nah, warna rambutnya biru gelap, disisir rapi gondrong sebahu. Biasa pakai baju biru malam dengan garis putih di tengah, celana _jeans_ , dan jaket. Umurnya sekitar kepala dua, ngakunya kuliah tehnik. Bekerja sambilan jadi penjual nasi goreng malem-malem.

Idih! Gak bohong _atuh_! Si Abang Bruno emang penjual nasi goreng pake ajah!

Penghuni kompleks Satellite di kota Domino udah pada kenal sama si Abang Ganteng ini, terutama ibu-ibu macam Mbah Martha dan Mbok Zora. Kadang kala si Janda Kembang Sherry ikutan ngegosipin bareng ibu-ibu PKK.

Setiap jarum pendek menunjukkan angka delapan malam, Bang Brono selalu mendorong gerobaknya yang sudah disiapkan sedemikian mungkin. Ada sebakul besar nasi, bumbu dapur dalam toples kecil, saus dalam botol, satu rak telur ayam, dan setoples besar kerupuk.

Siap diolah menjadi nasi goreng pesanan para pelanggan.

Nggak hanya para ibu-ibu kebelet ingin punya mantu cakep, para bapak-bapak pun juga berlangganan nasi goreng Bang Bruno. Nggak, bukan LGBT, tetapi Bruno yang sering bantu-bantu di bengkel Leo—tetangganya—kalau ada waktu luang di siang hari. Namanya bengkel, para Om-Om suka ngumpul di sana ketika siang. Sekalian nyicip pecel dan lontong sayur buatan Mpok Mikage, pemilik warung di seberang rumahnya. Anak-anak muda berlebel Anak Baru Labil yang suka nongkrong di tepi jalan juga langganan nasi goreng Bang Bruno.

Nasi goreng Bang Bruno cukup terkenal, selain karena yang bikin emang ganteng, nasi gorengnya pun enak dan halal. Bahkan si kembar Ruka dan Rua dari pusat kota sampai bela-belain datang tiap akhir pekan cuma untuk menghambur ke gerobak Bang Bruno dan menagih nasi goreng.

Yang lucu, Bang Bruno sampai hapal selera para pelanggannya.

Contohnya Kang Jack, si Tuan Besar yang hobi pamer kekayaan dan narsis kelebihan dosis plus sinting minta dibegal ini suka nasi goreng tanpa kecap dan pedas level tinggi. Nggak enaknya, kalau mesen pasti datangnya sekalian pamer _ferrari fortune_ kebanggaannya.

Ada pula Bung Crow, teman sekampusnya yang sekarang magang jadi pengurus panti asuhan. Kalau hoki, Bung Crow suka pesen nasi goreng sejumlah anak-anak panti. Yang ini nggak _neko-neko_ , malah Bang Bruno yang untung besar.

Terus Jeng Aki, putri tunggal pengusaha ranjau kerupuk kepiting berhadiah permen yang sekarang sedang buka cabang di kompleks Satellite. Yang ini selalu pesan nasi goreng yang saus tomatnya dibanyakin, dan mericanya dikurangin.

Mas Taro, anak pemilik perkebunan anggur. Selalu tiga bungkus sekali beli. Yang satu nggak pakai sayur, yang satu nggak pakai telur, yang satu normal-normal saja. Katanya mau dibagi ke rekannya yang bantu-bantu di perkebunan.

Tetapi, ada satu pelanggan yang paling disukai Bang Bruno dari sekian banyaknya pelanggan.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan ... ENENG YUUSEI.

Terserah mau dipanggil siapa, panggilan akrabnya, sih Neng Yuu atau Mbak Yuu.

Kembang des—Eh, kembang kompleks Satellite. Rambutnya _hi-lite_ berwarna hitam pendek dengan gradasi kuning. Matanya berwarna biru sayu, berbulu mata lentik alami. Kulit sawo matang, biar nggak mainstream kayak cewek lain yang ngarep putih mayat. Bibirnya mungil berwarna _peach_. Elok nan cantik memesona.

Beuh, jangankan Bang Bruno, si Akang Jack pun pernah nekat mau nyulik Neng Yuu ke Indonesia. Mau dilamar di Candi Agung, tepatnya di Kalimantan Selatan.

Untung niat itu selalu digagalkan warga sekitar, terutama Pak RT Godwin. Katanya sayang kalau calon mantu cakep macam Neng Yuu dikasih ke si Tuan Muda. Kalau nggak ingat posisi sebagai Pak RT, dirinya sendiri mungkin udah poligami sama si Eneng. Mencoreng nama baik nanti.

Belum lagi si berandal Kiryuu dari kota sebelah, sering banget nengok dimari ketika malam minggu cuma buat _pedekate_ sama Neng Yuu. Maunya sekalian ngapelin dan kelonan malem-malem di hotel, tetapi bapaknya Neng Yuu protektif banget.

"Malam, Bang."

Bruno mendongak, mengalihkan pandangan dari nasi goreng yang sedang dimasak. Nah! Baru saja dibicarain, Si Eneng udah muncul batang hidung sekalian badannya! Haduh, pakai terusan biru dan sweater putih lagi. Eneng, sadar deh kalau Neng Yuu nyaris bikin si Abang klepek-klepek sendiri.

"Abang?"

"Hah? Eh? O-oh, ya. Malam, Neng Yuu," sapa Bruno salah tingkah, nyaris saja spatula panas di tangannya terjatuh. Berabe nanti, mau nyuci di mana? Akhir-akhir ini ledeng suka macet, pemadaman listrik bergilir apalagi.

Yuusei tersenyum manis, membuat _kokoro_ cenat-cenut melihatnya. Asem, bidadari nyasar darimana, sih?

"Pesen kayak biasa, Neng?" tanya Bruno usai menetralkan hatinya, berdegup kencang layaknya drum dipentung.

Yuusei mengangguk, "Iya, atuh, Bang. Abah ketagihan nasi gorengnya Abang," sahut Yuusei, gadis itu menarik sebuah kursi plastik dan duduk di atasnya.

Bruno menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, "Bentar, ya, Neng. Mbok Zora dulu, harus antre sebentar. Tapi saya usahain cepet-cepet," terang Bruno menjelaskan keadaan.

"Nggak apa-apa, Bang. Hari ini laris, ya?" tanya Yuusei, sekedar basa-basi.

Bruno mengangguk, " _Inggih_ , Neng. Tangan saya sampai pegel linu, datang terus langganan," canda Bruno.

"Capek, Bang? Mau saya pijitin?" tawar Yuusei.

Jika nggak punya akal sehat, dengan senang hati dan mungkin sangat bersemangat, Bruno akan berteriak 'YA! TENTU MAU!'. Sayangnya Bruno masih sadar diri. Bruno, mah, apa atuh? Kang Jack yang Tuan Muda saja ditolak, apalagi dirinya yang cuma ngejual nasi goreng.

"E-e-e-eh?! Ng-nggak usah, Neng! Saya kuat kok, cuma gini doang!" Bruno tertawa garing.

Diam-diam, Zora yang duduk di dekat Yuusei menutup mulutnya dan tersenyum geli. Jarang-jarang melihat aksi drama roman picisan ala sinetron Belang-Belang Mpus muncul beneran di depan matanya.

" _Eciee_ , Bang Bruno 'deket' amat sama Den Roro," goda Zora iseng, sontak membuat wajah Bruno memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Hanya Yuusei yang menelengkan kepalanya tak mengerti.

"Ng-nggak kok! Bukannya gitu!" Sanggah Bruno panik, sukses membuat senyum tante-tante girang Zora makin merekah.

"Hm~? Masa iya~?"

"Beneran! Ah, au ah! Silakan, nasi gorengnya!" Cepat-cepat Bruno menyodorkan kantung kresek putih tembus pandang berisi sebungkus nasi goreng maknyus dengan taburan bawang goreng pesenan si Mbok.

"Hihihi~ gak usah malu atuh, Bang. Mbok, yo, ndukung _sampeyan_. Dadah~" Zora berpamitan lebay, melambaikan tangan sok centil pada kedua muda-mudi yang masih membujang dan perawan.

Untuk sejenak, keduanya terdiam. Yang satu karena malu-malu kucing, yang satu karena bingung dengan sikap si Mbok.

"Mm ..., Bang?"

"Monyong! Eh—Ya, Neng? Dua bungkus nasi, yang satu telurnya nggak didadar, 'kan?"

Yuusei cuma nginyem melihat Bruno yang kalang kabut membuat pesanan—yang bahkan belum diucapkan. Yah, meski bener yang mau dipesan Yuusei, sih. Yang aneh, mengapa si Abang ini pake acara panik? Dikira mau hujan? Ah, langit cerah _atuh_ , anginnya sepoi-sepoi pula.

Bruno menggoreng telur terlebih dahulu sebelum menggoreng nasi dengan bumbu dan kecap, kedua tangannya bekerja cekatan. Dengan telaten menuang saus dan kecap ke atas wajan, lalu mengaduknya dengan spatula.

Kedua netra biru Yuusei bergemerlap, menonton dengan seksama aksi calon la—Si Abang. Gadis itu mengakui, nasi goreng Bruno memang enak. Hanya saja Yuusei tak pernah tahu apa bahan yang digunakan oleh Bruno untuk membuatnya seenak itu.

"Bang," panggil Yuusei.

Bruno menoleh, "Iya, Neng?"

"Abang pakai apa buat bikin nasi gorengnya Abang?" tanya Yuusei, langsung _to the point_. Ogah kebanyakan basa-basi.

Alis kanan Bruno terangkat, "Hm? Ya, bahan biasa, Neng. Nasi, garam, royko, terus—"

"Nggak, Bang. Maksudnya, saya kalau makan nasi goreng _warteg_ biasa atau bikin sendiri, pasti rasanya lebih enak buatan Abang. Heran aja, kok bisa?" potong Yuusei, tangan mungilnya membuka dompet kecil di tangannya, bersiap membayar.

Bruno tertegun. Nah, lhoooo! Mau dijawab apa? Bruno sendiri nggak tahu apa yang bikin nasi gorengnya laris manis selain karena mukanya yang ganteng dari lahir, narsis sedikit boleh dong.

"Er ..., entahlah. saya cuma pakai resep biasa, Neng. Takaran bumbu juga secukupnya, saya cuma mengira-ngira. Trus masak bersamaan dengan nasinya," jawab Bruno setelah berpikir beberapa saat.

"Masa, Bang?" tanya Yuusei tak yakin.

"Beneran, Neng. Neng sendiri daritadi lihat, 'kan? Cara saya masak kayak masak nasi goreng biasa."

"Kok Abang tahu saya liatin Abang daritadi? Saya duduknya di belakang Abang, lho. Abang juga ndak nengok ke belakang."

ANJ*NG.

Ini cewek, muka elok manis, kok mulutnya ranjau, sih? Pinter banget debatnya. Bruno sampai mati kutu. Tubuh membeku bingung mau jawab apa.

"Abang? Lah, kok diem?" Yuusei berdiri, langkah kecilnya membawa diri menghampiri si Abang.

"Aa ..., anu ..." Kertas pembungkus nasi diabaikan, tangan beralih menggaruk halus pipi yang tak gatal. Tak sadar sama sekali gebetan berdiri di samping.

"Mungkin ... karena saya selalu berdoa, Neng."

"Berdoa?" Kening Yuusei mengerut tak mengerti.

Kekeh tawa halus terdengar, "Yaa ..., saya suka berdoa dalam hati dulu kalau lagi masak. saya harap yang memakannya bisa puas dengan hidangan yang saya buat, juga saya berharap kelak yang menikmatinya akan bertambah jumlahnya. Cuma itu." Tangan kembali bekerja, membungkus nasi.

Yuusei terdiam, kelopak mata berbulu lentiknya terbuka tutup berkali-kali.

"Ini, Neng. Udah jad—Lho? Sejak kapan Neng di samping saya?" Gantian Bruno yang terkejut mendapati si kembang kompleks nongkrong di sampingnya.

Yuusei tak menjawab, tangan kanannya menerima kantung kresek dan menaruh uang bayaran pas di atas gerobak.

"Abang. Apa Abang tahu kenapa Abah selalu menolak kalau ada yang ngelamar saya?"

Eh, Neng, ini kenapa topiknya nyasar ke sini? Si Abang sampai bengong dengernya, tumben bener si Eneng ngomongin pasangan hidup. Biasanya menolak terang-terangan, nggak peduli ada rombongan pers kurang kerjaan.

Yuusei tersenyum kecil, "Soalnya Abah mau saya sendiri yang menentukan siapa pasangan hidup saya kelak," terang Yuusei.

Sederhana sekali.

Tunggu! Berarti masih ada harapan, 'kan ...?

"Tapi saya kayaknya mulai tertarik sama Abang."

 _ **Bunga-bunga cinta bermekaran~**_

Hah?! Masa iya, Neng?! Berani sumpah, ndak? Sejak kapan tertariknya? Nggak usah curiga pelet, di masa modern ini udah nggak zaman pakai pelet. Tehnik tipu muslihat, 'kan, ada?

"Hie? E-ee ..., kok saya, Neng?" tanya Bruno gugup, sekaligus senang. Berarti masih ada kesempatan, 'kan? Hoho, tinggal atur rencana.

"Mungkin, lho, Bang. Saya masih ragu."

... Yaelah, Eneng. Orang baru hepy, masa udah di-PHP? Gimana, sih, Eneng ini! Hati Bang Bruno rentan atuh, Neng. Kasihan malah di-PHP, kokoro perih itu sakit, lho. Udah kegaet banget, susah move on nanti.

"Bercanda. Pamit dulu, Bang." Yuusei mengedip sebelah mata pada Bruno sebelum berbalik pergi, pulang kembali ke rumahnya.

Bruno bengong. Heh, apa maksudnya dengan 'bercanda'? Bercanda karena bilang dia tertarik dengan Bruno? Atau karena sebenarnya dia tidak ragu? Eh, ini si Eneng malah kabur lagi. Gaje, atuh, Neng!

Tapi biarlah. Lagian jarang-jarang si Eneng nge- _wink_ buat Bruno, biasanya cuman senyum manis doang.

Itulah sekilas kisah drama sinetron singkat Abang Ganteng Penjual Nasi Goreng. Mohon maaf pada pemain lain yang cuma numpang nama doang.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_

* * *

A/N: DEMI APA?! SAYA NULIS APA INI?! XD Jangan ditanya darimana saya dapet ilham, terpikir begitu saja ketika Mami Juragan ngajak beli nasi goreng di depan gang. Si Abangnya lumayan oke mukanya, meski gondrong. XP Terciptalah fic yang bahasanya _awesome_ macam ini. Omong-omong yang harus di- _italic_ itu yang mana saja, sih? Kebanyakan bahasa non-baku, saya jadi bingung sendiri.


End file.
